1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method for driving the LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and thus have been widely used in various portable information products. A typical LCD generally includes a liquid crystal panel, and a backlight module configured for providing uniform plane light for illuminating the liquid crystal panel.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as illuminators of the backlight module. A frequently used LED includes a chip and a sealant having phosphor particles therein. The chip emits blue light, and stimulates the phosphor particles to emit yellow light, such that the emitted blue light is mixed with the yellow light and thereby generating white light.
Because the white light emitted by the LED is mixed by the yellow light and the blue light, due to manufacturing limitations, the white light provided by the LED may have color casts, appearing bluish or yellowish. When such LEDs are adopted in the backlight module of the LCD, image quality of the LCD is adversely affected.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD that can overcome the described limitations, what is also needed is a method for driving the LCD.